Just Remember What I Told You
by Ocean Writer759
Summary: It's Holly's Birthday and she's very upset. Michael decides to go to her in Nashua and cheer her up. Pairing: Michael and Holly. Rated T for mild language.


**It's just a little oneshot that I've had in my head for a while now. I love the Holly and Michael pairing so I had to write this. WARNING: Spoilers from "Lecture Circuit" and "Employee Transfer". It's my first Office fic so reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

It was just a regular Friday, and Michael Scott was sitting at his desk getting ready to go home for the weekend in about two hours. He was just making exaggerated doodles of everyone in the office. He made Phyllis purposely fat and Dwight have an exaggerated depicture of his odd head.

Michael looked over at his calendar when he realized it was the 10th of April. _Is it really April 10__th__? I need to call her before I leave._ Michael thought.

April 10th was not just anybody's birthday; it was Holly Flax's birthday. _Oh Holly, _he thought, _why can't she be here with me, to celebrate her special day, but she's probably with A.J doing who-knows-what right now._

Holly was Michael's crush, the love of his life. To Michael no one has ever made him feel the feeling he was having. No one ever made him so happy before. Holly was transferred by their boss David Wallace after learning about their affair. Holly went back up to Nashua, New Hampshire. Michael was crushed after learning that she was with a boyfriend, A.J to be exact.

Michael picked up the phone at his desk and dialed the Nashua branch number; he talked to their receptionist and asked for Holly Flax. The receptionist replied in a rude tone that Michael hinted later that she left early for personal reasons. He hung up the phone and called her cell phone and didn't get an answer again. He finally called her house phone where she finally picked up.

"Hello?" Holly said.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's Fat Albert with a Happy Birthday!" Michael said doing his Fat Albert impersonation.

Holly laughed slightly because she sounded like she has been sobbing all day, "Thanks Michael, I can tell that's you."

"No problem Holly-gram"

All of a sudden Holly started crying, she tried to keep it in but she was unsuccessful and Michael heard her.

"Oh my gosh! Holly are you okay?" Michael asked in a panicked tone.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Holly started sobbing more and more.

"No, not from the way you're crying, something is wrong." Michael said.

"It's nothing, it's truly nothing."

"Holly, its okay you can tell me anything." Michael assured.

"A.J has been cheating on me." Holly said in a plain tone.

"What?! He's been cheating on you! Why the hell would he do that?!" Michael screamed. Some of the office employees turned around at his screaming but then just went back to pretend to work with one ear open.

"Yes Michael! He's been seeing her behind my back and doing God knows what for the past four months! How can A.J do this to me!" Holly exclaimed

"Who was he seeing? Someone in the office?" Michael asked.

"He was cheating on me with the receptionist at my branch!"

"He was!?!?!" Michael exclaimed.

"YES! I didn't do anything to him that would make him cheat on me! I've been loyal to him and this is what I get paid back? Was I not good enough for him? Am I good enough for anybody? Why –"

"Holly, listen to me!" Michael interrupting Holly's rant, "A.J is a bastard. I can't believe that he cheated on you! Any guy would die and be grateful to have you as their girlfriend. You are 10, no, a million times better than the receptionist. You are an amazing woman and no one can tell you otherwise. If A.J has been seeing someone behind your back then dump him, you don't need him. There are plenty of fish in the sea. With your personality you can get any guy to fall for you." _You got me. _Michael thought.

On the other end of the line, Holly felt a lot better she was smiling slightly and blushing from what Michael just told her. "Wow Michael, I really needed that thank you."

"No problem and remember that, whenever you feel down about yourself, just remember what I told you." Reminded Michael.

Holly smiled and said, "Thanks Michael, I will."

"Happy birthday Holly."

"Thank you, I better get going, it was nice talking to you." Holly told him.

"Yeah, it was bye!"

"Bye!"

Michael hung up and immediately got his jacket, he announced to his office co-workers that he needed to leave work early for various reasons. Jim and Pam smiled at each other because they knew he was going to see Holly.

Michael got into the car and drove to a jewelry store in Scranton and he bought a nice necklace in the shape of a star with a sapphire gemstone in the middle. He then went next door to buy some roses for the one and only Holly. Michael also purchased a card for her.

Michael Scott started his seven-hour drive to Nashua. It was really quiet in the car; him, his thoughts, and whatever song was playing on the radio.

He started thinking, _What if it's too soon for me to see her, I mean she just found out that her ex-boyfriend has been cheating on her for the past couple months. _

His thoughts went on like this basically for most of the car ride. A couple hours into the car ride a familiar song came on the radio.

Michael heard the beginning chords of "Life is a Highway" on the radio. Every time this song comes onto the radio he immediately thinks of Holly. Michael and Holly were singing this throughout the car ride when Holly had to go back to Nashua. He remembered the fourth time the song came on again during that trip, Holly cried. This almost made him break down at the time but he had to stay strong for himself and for her.

When Michael hit the New Hampshire-Massachusetts border, he knew he was almost to Holly, just a couple minutes away from her.

Soon, at 10 o'clock at night, Michael arrived at Holly's residence. This brought back memories of unpacking box after box into Holly's house when she was moving back. But now, Michael wasn't doing that.

He finally had the courage to go up to the front step and knocked on the door. Michael stepped back and waited for her to open the door.

In a couple seconds, Holly opened the door in her pajamas to find Michael Scott standing at her door. She was flooded with emotions of joy and shock. Holly didn't expect Michael to drive from Scranton to see her all the way up her in Nashua. She finally regained her strength and asked, "Michael, what are you doing here?"

Michael stepped in the door and said, "I wanted to see you, to make sure you were okay. I wanted to give you a proper happy birthday."

Michael and Holly moved over and sat down on her couch. The living room table was full of dirty tissues, but that didn't matter to him. Michael started, "I wanted to give you this." He gave Holly the necklace, roses, and the card.

Holly smelled the roses and opened the small box to find the necklace and said, "Wow Michael. The necklace is amazing and the roses are beautiful."

"Open the card."

Holly opened Michael's card and it read,

_Holly,_

_I want to let you know how special you are to me. You are an incredible, amazing and a strong woman. You are the funniest woman I have ever met. I have never met anyone that has made me so happy before in my life. I would die to have you in my life. Just remember, if you think you're not that pretty or not hot or something. Just remember you are beautiful. _

_Happy Birthday_

_Love,_

_Michael_

Holly was almost in tears after reading what Michael wrote. She lifted her head up and smiled at Michael. He smiled back at her. Holly immediately hugged Michael tightly. They both didn't let go for a long time.

"Thank you Michael. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever written to me before." Holly said after breaking the hug.

"You're welcome Holly. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life and nothing will change that." Michael told her.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, you can tell me anything."

"You are the most handsome, funniest, and most amazing man I have ever met and nothing will change that." Holly said. Michael smiled at her and blushed.

"And…" Holly said

"And what?"  
"And this." Holly said and kissed him. She kissed him passionately, Michael was slightly shocked by the kiss at first and then eased in to it and started kissing her back. The kiss lasted no more than five seconds. They pulled apart and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you Holly."

"I love you too Michael."

After an hour of talking the couple fell asleep on the couch, and in each others arms.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
